


Wild Cards

by AbyssPhoenix



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssPhoenix/pseuds/AbyssPhoenix
Summary: A compilation of overwatch fanfics. Critique and enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is not as serious as other fanfics maybe. This is just me getting back into the swing of things. Here is a warning though i may alter this work.  
> Cheers love no one can escape justice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to edit that damn note. It's supposed to say "cheers love no one can hide from Justice"

The sun rays beat down on her pale purple skin. She was cooking in her body hugging one piece. She had her eyes set on her target. An ice cream truck. She slowly lowered herself from the rooftop. Sweat dripping from her purple flesh. She reached the truck and the driver squealed in panic. Falling down dropping his ice cream scooping spoon. But all widowmaker saw was this big yellow cream sickle standing there just melting in the sun. "Don't move" the giant cream sickle screamed whipping around to face widow maker. "But we simply can't have you melting in the sun like that. It'd be a waste to have such a delicious treat spoil" widow purred as she pounced on the cream sickle. "Ah what are you doing?! Get off you're hot" the cream sickle grunted as she was tackled in to the ice cream truck. Widow began to lick the melting cream sickle. Stripping it out of it's wrapper with a little struggle. The cream sickle quivered in silent aw. Widow Maker lightly traced the creme sickles flesh with her tongue. "Ohhhh eat me" the creme sickle roared pushing widow maker's face into it's soft surface. "Oh i will eat you" Widow Maker moaned. "Eep" Tracer squealed. She slowly backed away from Widow Maker. "Oh shit" Widow responded turning to face Tracer, who warped back to an unknown location. Widow Maker took that time to switch positions. 

Fin.


End file.
